Living After Death
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: A story about Dio's life in Heaven before the events of the curse and a few bit after too.


How can you describe my life right now?  
Boring? No, that isn't quite the word that fits...

I guess it _can_ be a little boring at times but what else is there to do where I am?  
Apart from watching over people the only other thing to do is just lying down and staring into the ever-cloudy skies.

Huh, what do I mean?  
N-No! I'm not a stalker, where did you get that idea?  
...I guess I should go into more depth about where I am before I start talking but I was hoping you would have guessed by now.

My name...? I can't tell you that, I honestly cannot remember it so you can just call me what everyone else here does; Dio.  
Now that you know my name, I'll tell about my time in Heaven.  
However there will be a large gap- hey, don't worry, you'll be able to tell where it is- because I presume that you already know my part played in the curse and in the mansion; helping Aya escape...I guess the part after the curse comes later so you will just have to wait.

But, anyway, have you heard of Heaven?  
Haha, what am I saying; of course you have- everyone has.  
But anyway, I can tell you now that it is _not_ the way your parents or some books would describe- actually I have no idea about books since I never got the chance to read one. Heaven is just like Earth just with less people and it seems like a thin layer of fog always clouds the entire place.  
Don't worry, you get used to the fog after a few weeks and you would never have guessed that a place could actually be this peaceful.

I occasionally see a few children, that are younger than I, run around having the time of their lives- even if their skin is incredibly pale and some injuries are wide open.  
But I guess it's good, we can't feel anything anymore...but miss living more than you would value your own life.  
I mean sure it's great to know that you'll stay the same age forever and you can't die again but it is just not the same.

There is also this lake-type thing, I have no idea what it is called, where you could go and watch over the ones you cared for or loved...But I didn't go there; I did not _have_ any family or friends to watch over- they are all somewhere here but I have not been able to find them as of yet.

I think it might be easier for seniors and adults because you see a group of them everywhere you go.  
But I rarely see anyone my age up here so I did the only thing I could do; make friends with the older people. Don't get me wrong, they are nice, but it just isn't the same having a friend that is way older than you will ever be.  
But they know so much that you would have never of guessed and you could say, for someone like me who was as poor or even poorer than the average family, that I became more aware of things that I would now never have to face.

One of the people I met was called Monika Drevis and from the moment I talked to her, I _knew_ she was from a noble family; she had the accent and talked like one too but I guess that just made her seem more intelligent than people like me.  
I remember she told me about her family- she seemed like an extremely kind and caring person- and that's when she asked about my eye.  
And that's also when I shrugged and told her I didn't know what happened but that someone took it. In a way, it was the truth but I knew it was taken by her husband.  
I think she connected two and two and apologised for what he had done but I swear I saw her mutter something under her breath before smiling at me like a mother would do.

As we walked around Heaven she told about the family's deepest and darkest secret; it seemed like she had a lot on her mind but I couldn't put my finger on it...  
But I recalled that she would always say that she would do anything to see them again.  
That's when I told her about the lake.  
She seemed overjoyed at first to find that she could watch over her loved ones once more and asked me where it was.  
I pointed to the tree in the distance and told her that it was a few metres behind that giant willow tree.  
She looked at me weirdly and said that I must have meant the statue because there was no tree there, according to her.  
It was at that moment that it occurred to me; not everyone saw what I saw- it was as if we were in our own separate worlds and just happened to see each other at points that reflected each others' heaven.  
Who knew such a large place was even bigger than you thought.  
You could in a park in your heaven but in another person's you could be in a house; it was too complex to wrap your head around.

Anyway, we approached the lake and Monika ran over to it faster than I had seen anyone run- she was even faster than me when I was trying to get away from that large baker who'd chase me around town because I "stood at the window for too long".  
Getting back onto topic, she quickly told me to come over to the lake which I did with a little hesitation.  
I was curious to see what a real family was like, I wanted to find out if what she told me was true.  
I was not disappointed; she showed me her husband- my murderer-, a maid called Maria- someone I vaguely remember being at the laboratory- and her daughter, Aya.  
Monika told me that her daughter was around my age, only a bit younger, and was the apple of her eye. Even today I have no idea what that saying means...  
She also had told me that she didn't attend school and was not allowed out of her home.  
And I thought my life was bad.  
I was fascinated to see someone around my age who was acted so kindly to everything even in the conditions she lived in.  
I had suspicions on her rabbit, Snowball, he seemed somewhat...different every now and then.

Months passed and we had met a few other people whose fate had been determined by the same person.  
They were mostly my age too, which meant that I had friends around my age for once in my life...  
They were a little odd; one had no eyes but she claimed that she could still see us and another seemed to always be hungry.  
Monika seemed like she was somewhat happy as well, she acted like a mother towards us all and it made us feel like we were wanted somewhere. We all grew close, any person walking by would have thought that we were a family and all of us were fine with that.  
After all, we were the only people we knew and could relate to in this life-after-death.

However, things started to go downhill on the evening that the curse took place...  
We didn't know it was coming, not even Monika who was the cause of it.  
We were all sitting by the lake, talking about anything and everything that we could think of; something that we did often.  
That's when _he_ arrived.  
It took us all a moment to realise that he was there and when we did see him, I started think something over. He looked human but he seemed off, an angel maybe?  
No, that was definitely not what he was but I didn't know what else he could have been. Anyway, he told us that his name was "Ogre" and that he was willing to make a trade with Monika.  
She asked him what it was without hesitation, almost like she knew what he wanted.  
Ogre told her that he would grant her, and all of us killed by the doctor, twelve hours to live back in the mansion to fulfil one of her wishes.  
And for that, he said that she would no longer be able to return to Heaven but only back to the Abyss.  
Monika agreed, much to our dismay, and said she wanted to take the doctor away with her but to have her daughter protected during this all.  
The strange man laughed at the request but nodded at us all and told us that we would have to be prepared.  
The last thing I remembered before I left was Monika telling us all to protect her daughter and to do anything to help her escape or stay alive.

I'm sorry it kind of got a little sketchy towards the end of this part but the time passed so quickly it is kind of hard for me to recall...  
But everyone knows what happened at the mansion that night so I don't think there's any reason to say that.  
I guess I should tell you the rest of the story up until a few weeks ago, huh?

It was after the curse that we finally got to return to Heaven, well all of us except for Monika...we all thought that the entire request was a waste of time as she did not complete her goal and is now trapped all alone.  
On the other hand, I'm glad that we all made it back- even the boy who was always hungry didn't complain about his stomach anymore.  
The blonde girl got her eyes back and the other girl was hurt by those creepy dolls but we can all say that we are relived to see that she can still stay here.  
But most of all, I'm shocked I am still allowed in Heaven; I did kill someone after all. At least my right eye was covered in bandages now...  
However, the light from this world still shined down brightly on us and, to tell you the truth, it was better than the real world could have ever been.  
There's really not much I can tell you about this, I mean we all went back to our usual routine but this time we had no one to watch over and no one to mother us. We still remained in our little family of friends and we started to see what each other saw in their world; I no longer saw a willow tree as a statue appeared in its place and the others confirmed to see this too.  
Our worlds were coming together and, even if we didn't realise it, we were all connected in a way so that we were able to see what the other one saw.

A few weeks ago was when my life-after-death started to drop quite quickly.  
You see, we all met a lady called Jean Rooney who had appeared with absolutely no injuries at all.  
We had asked her if she died from natural causes but she denied and told us that a female doctor had treated her cough and put her to sleep and when she had woken up, she was here. But when we asked her for the name, all of our hearts dropped.  
The name she gave us was Aya Drevis; the girl we were asked to protect and the girl I had given the charm to.  
I couldn't believe it. I don't know why but I just couldn't.  
So I took off towards the lake, hoping that even if she wasn't my relative that I would still be able to see her.  
To my surprise, it worked and there was a large house in the middle of a vast forest but it was all alone.  
A man with black hair knocked on the door and waited, and so did I.

A wave of dread started to sneak its way up me as a woman with short black hair opened the door and smiled.  
The horrible feeling took over me as she stated her name.  
That same emotion made my eye widen and goose bumps to appear all over my skin.  
And that same feeling of dread paralysed me as Aya killed the innocent man.

She had turned into her father.  
I was hoping to be able to see her again.  
But I knew that she wouldn't be welcome here if she died this second.  
Sow now, we all watch over her in hope of finding a way to redeem the girl who had helped us and we helped in return.

I can't believe I charmed her...  
If I knew she was going to turn out this way...  
I would have preferred to have never of met her.

Aya...  
How could you have done this?


End file.
